1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and, more particularly, relates to a method and system for automated handling of service problems identified by a wireless device customer, such as an individual with a mobile telephone, a pager, or a personal data assistant with wireless connectivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, when a wireless device customer experiences problems with service, the customer contacts a customer service representative (“CSR”) via telephone, email, or in-person at a retail store. The CSR is trained to ask certain questions and follow a specific decision-tree logic to gather information and data in order to assess and address the problem. However, although the CSR may be able to identify the problem, a CSR typically does not have the training or ability to actually resolve the problem. Instead, once the problem has been identified, technical support personnel must be contacted to make necessary adjustments to network components. This is often a time-consuming process, as a CSR may have to make multiple calls to locate the appropriate technical support person to assist with the problem. Even then, there may be an additional delay as the technical support person may not be able to address the problem immediately. Unfortunately, such delays inconvenience and frustrate the customer.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for automated handling of service problems identified by a wireless device customer, a method and system that would eliminate the need for human intervention and facilitate rapid network adjustments to remedy service problems.